Beginning Before The End
by snakekary
Summary: Now you see if I told ya what happens in the story here you would not click and read it. Ok fine it is a tale of three sisters that run into many of the pirates from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies.
1. Chapter 1 Family Ties

Chapter 1: Family Ties

Chapter 1: Family Ties

A shout can be heard echoing through out the forest. A woman no older than twenty-three walks through the forest yelling for two people who seem to not want to be found. The woman had long brown hair that is tied back with a brown ribbon to keep it out of her face. The skirts oh her navy blue dress brush the grass under her feet as she walks to find them.

"Where in the world are ye two?"

Giggles can be heard up a tree and as the woman looks up into the tree she cannot see who is hidden in the tree. The first of the two women who has dark blonde hair is no longer in her dress that she is supposed to be in. She is wearing a pair of tan breeches that was hidden under the skirt of her dress. Her thin face looks down and smiles at the woman below them knowing that they cannot be seen. The second woman who has brown wavy hair looks down at the blonde through her glasses and smiles. She too had a pair of breeches on although hers were a dark shade of gray. Both women were obviously younger than the woman at the base of the tree. The blonde woman looking to be about twenty-one and the brunette woman looked around twenty.

"Karine and Jessica get ye arse down here right now and don't make me come up there!"

"Aww, Evelyn, you're no fun." States the older of the women as she climbs down the tree.

"Jessica that means ye too."

The second woman climbs down the tree with a pout on her face given to the older women. She turns to Evelyn and continues to give her that face even though she knows it is not working on her at all. Finally the three women are standing at the bottom of the tree, the oldest just looking at the two younger ones and tapping her foot while she waits for them to speak.

"Ye two are old enough to know not to just run off and hide from me with all that we have to do. The house must be taken care of and all of the estate but be taken care of as well, and the two of ye are not going to leave it to me. Maybe Father should have married the two of ye off before he left us."

"Now Evelyn that's not fair, you don't mean that." Karine looked at her oldest sister and pouted.

"Oh I very well do mean it if the two of ye run off like that again" She stated as she gave a glare that only a mother would give. "Now the two of ye put back on ye skirts and follow me."

The two women sighed as they did as they were told. Karine put back on her dark green skirt while Jessica put on a skirt that was the same color as the breeches she wore under it. Both women walked behind Evelyn with a pout written all over their faces hoping that she would turn around and see. But of course Evelyn knew that the two of them were pouting behind her so she made sure not to turn around and see them pouting.

As all three women were walking the thick evergreen trees they were walking in began to thin out to a clearing with a view of the ocean. Sitting in the middle of the clearing was a beautifully built two-story house. Although it was not painted like most houses its walls had more of a white wash over it to protect it from the salty spray that came off of the ocean when the winds were rough. Karine looked up at the house and frowned knowing that going into the house would only make things worse for her. All she wanted to do was simply run away from it all. Looking at that house made her sad as all of the memories flooded back into her mind. When she was out of the house she was able to be free and happy without anything pulling at her mind to remind her. She wondered if it was the same for both her sisters.

It had only been a few months since they had received that terrible letter. All of the women could remember that terrible night; the ocean waters near the house were extremely calm. It seemed odd to them because normally at this time of the years the water was never this calm. But there was something in the air that they could feel that made the whole thing seem so off. Jessica had heard the horse's hoofs first. A lone rider was riding towards their house faster than they had ever seen. Usually when the rider with a message came he was taking his time so as not to wear his horse out. Evelyn had taken the letter from him as soon as he stopped. Karine looked up at him and he looked away from her with a somber look on his face. Evelyn's hands shook as she opened the letter; something inside of her was telling her something was wrong. It was a letter from the town's mayor with was only a few miles away.

_Dear Caytem sisters,_

_I am sorry to inform you my dears that we have received word that pirates attacked your parent's ship. We sent out a crew to search for you parents, but unfortunately they came back in and informed us that your parents have died they were unable to bring back their bodies due to the fact that they had been in the sea to long. I am terribly sorry my dears. I promise you that your parents were given the proper sea burials that would have fit them. Your parents were brave merchants that were not afraid to live the lives they wanted. I am here for you if you are in need of my services. My sincerest love to you three. I wish you all well._

_ With Love,_

_ Mayor T. H. Wilington_

Karine shivered as she remembered every word of the letter. It had imprinted itself into her head. In fact she was so deep in her thoughts she didn't even realize that she had walked into the house and up to her room on the second floor. Karine leaned against the wall trying to make all of the memories go away so that she no longer felt the pain. She knew that she always had to be strong for her younger sister Jessica even though Jessica was a grown woman now. With all her efforts failing her she slid down the wall to a heap on the floor and started to cry. She was tired of being strong and just wanted to lie there and cry.

Evelyn had noticed that Karine had not followed her when they entered the house. She knew that she had to look for her sister to make sure that she was all right. Evelyn made her way to the second floor and could hear sobbing coming from Karine's room. Evelyn picked up her pace knowing full well that her younger sister needed her. Upon entering the room she made her way over to Karine and dropped down to her knees pulling her sister into a much-needed hug. She sat there with Karine in her arms until the girl crying had slowed down to a soft sob. She knew that Karine had been holding it all in order to be strong and that it was literally tearing her apart.

She only looked up when Jessica entered the room with fresh tears falling down on her face. Evelyn held out her other arm to embrace her youngest sister. Leaning her head against the wall Evelyn made sure that neither of her sisters could see the tears building up in her eyes and the one tear that slid down her cheek and landed in Karine's hair. Evelyn looked toward the window to see that it was getting dark outside; she knew that there were plenty of other things that needed to be done. She knew that she had to be here for her sisters to make sure that they felt safe for as long as she could. Karine had already fallen asleep in her arm and Jessica's head was lying on her lap. Evelyn had to smile softly at hearing both of her sister's soft snores. She tried hard to keep her eyes open but found it impossible as she drifted off into a light sleep.

Light shone brightly into Karine's room waking all three of the girls. Jessica sat up and stretched hearing a slight pop coming from somewhere on her body. She smiled when Evelyn flinched a little. Karine how ever went to stand up and an even louder pop could be heard for her. A strange sound came from Evelyn that made both of the girls smile knowing full well how much those noises seem to bother her.

"Why do ye always do that to me."

"Aww Evy we do it cause we love ye." Jessica said with a smile.

"So Evy, what are we gonna do now?" Says Karine.

"Well we need to figure out if we want to stay here and live or move on elsewhere."

"Well where would we go if we did leave here?"

"We should use the ship," Jessica piped in.

"That is a great idea Jessica, we can gather supplies and go out on the ship. It would nice for the three of us to just get away from it all," Karine said with a smile on her face. She knew that getting out of the house was the best thing for her and her sisters. So why not take the boat that Dad had made for them and just leave? They would tell the mayor of their plans and ask that he look after the house and all for them while they were away.

Karine looked at Evy hoping that maybe she would accept the idea. The look on her face was not helping Karine's idea.

"I am not really sure if just leavin' the house is the best idea."

"But Evy it would be good for all three of us and you know it," Karine said.

"Perhaps, but who will look after everythin' if we leave?" Evy asked.

"We can ask the Mayor," Jessica piped in.

Evelyn knew that it was maybe good for them all to get away but she was still worried about leaving. Part of her did not want to leave this house knowing this was one of the few things that they still had of their parents. And come to think of it none of the girls had even dared to go into their parent's room after they had received that terrible letter. The door was still shut almost as if the women wanted to leave it just as it was for them to come back to even though they were never coming back.

With a sigh Evelyn agreed that they could take the boat and go out to get away from everything. As the girls went to set thing up Karine set out to write the letter that would be sent to the mayor. She made sure to put in every bit of information she could think of along with everything Evelyn had told her to put in there. Jessica had set to packing everything that they might need for the journey. She wandered around the house looking for things that they could use making sure to grab all of their dad's maps and equipment they needed. Jessica was skilled at mapping and knew her way in the waters and on land by looking up at the stars. She was the smartest of the three sisters and Karine and Evelyn accepted it. Evelyn had gone into town to deliver the message and to gather the food and other supplies that they need for the ship. She made sure to get enough food for them so they would only have to make port if they absolutely had to. The mayor took the letter from her with no problem and wished them well.

While Evelyn was in town Karine and Jessica started to move things onto the ship, but it must had been a long time since they had been up there because they had forgotten that the ship had no furniture in the three cabins. Karine and Jessica stood in front of the ship and just looked at it. The Triple Caytem stood in front of them with its off white sails waving in the breeze. Their father had put a lot of time and work into making sure the ship would suit all three of his daughters, plus anyone else that came aboard. Both women sighed, as they knew moving things onto the ship would not be an easy task. But with their combined efforts Karine and Jessica were able to move in beds desks and tables and chairs for all three girls. With a hammer and nails in hand they set out to make sure that most of the furniture would not move either cause that was the last thing they wanted was for the items to move around and cause trouble. The ship that their father had bought them was a little big for three girls to handle but they figured that over time it would be easier for them to do things as they got used to being at sea. Karine only hoped that she was right about getting away from the house and everything that reminded her of her parents. Little did she know the same thoughts were going through Evelyn and Jessica's minds as well. There was no telling what was going to happen on their trip into the Caribbean and what pirates they were going to meet.


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginnings

Chapter 2 – New Beginning

Chapter 2 – New Beginnings

Evelyn walked slowly back towards home, letting her feet take her there while her mind wandered. She had never had so much on her mind at one time. All those what if questions were going to drive her crazy if she didn't figure out answers to them. What if they did not come back to the house? What if something happened to them while they were at sea? What would she do without her sisters if she lost them? She knew that this was just herself panicking but she had to shake all of those thoughts. It definitely would be good for them to get away and leave everything. She just could not make up her mind on what to do with all of their parent's stuff. They had not even gone into their parent's room for some odd reason. Maybe it was something they had to do before they left, but the more she thought about it the more taking care of it before they left sounded like a bad idea. It really tearing Karine and Jessica apart to be here so having to make them go through their parent's room would only make things worse. Right then and there Evelyn made up her mind on what they were going to do. She knew that if she had it all set that everything would come out in the end. They would leave as soon as the ship was ready to make sail and the house was taken care of. She only hoped that Karine and Jessica had taken care of what she had asked of them to do.

Jessica smiled to herself knowing that Evelyn would be very proud of them for taking care of the ship and making sure it was ready to go. All of their clothes had even been moved onto the ship so that they could even sleep on it tonight if they wanted to. It was getting far too late for them to set sail today even thought she knew her way by the stars, it still would not be best for them to leave at night knowing that they could use the light of day to practice and make sure they remembered how to run the ship. A loud thump sound came from behind her and she could hear someone grumble. She smiled as she turned around and saw Karine standing up and rubbing her butt.

"What did ye do?"

"I was trying to climb the rigging and this blasted skirt got in my way." Karine winced as she was still rubbing her sore butt.

"Are you daft, woman; ye have breeches, so wear them." Jessica gave a look to her sister that usually on Evelyn gave.

Karine just looked at her younger sister who was already in her breeches and was just walking around like she did not have a care in the world. Karine made sure to glare at her the whole time she untied her skirt from around her waist.

"Ye know that Evelyn is gonna laugh at us out here in our breeches," Karine stated.

"Nah cause as soon as she tries to climb the rigging she'll fall right just as ye did."

"Who's going to fall?" Came a voice from behind Jessica.

Jessica turned around to see Evelyn staring at her with her hands on her hips. Karine just smiled knowing full well that Jessica had gotten herself into this one and she had to get herself out of it. Jessica looked at Evelyn with a loss for words. Evelyn stood in front of her with a pair of white breeches, black top and a dark blue coat on. Neither sister had ever seen Evelyn dress like that and to see it on her now was just odd. Evelyn just stood there enjoying the fact that she had surprised her sisters. She finally figured they had suffered enough and they each of them a package wrapped in brown paper.

"Evy what is this? Karine asked.

"Open it and ye will see."

Both women immediately opened their packages to see what Evy had brought them. Jessica pulled out a light purple coat from her package with a darker purple top to match. Karine got even more excited as she saw what her sister had received so she opened hers. She pulled out an emerald green coat out with a white top to go under it. Both girls ran to hug their older sister to thank her for buying them such wonderful gifts. Karine had something up her sleeves as well that her sisters didn't know about.

"Wait right here I will be right back." She said to the both of them

Karine hurried down to the cargo hold of the ship to find the trunk that she had found earlier that day. Their father must have known that one day the girls would want to journey out in their boat so he made sure they were well equipped. Karine came back on deck carrying the trunk and set it down in front of them with a slight smile on her face.

"Dad must have known that we were going to need what is in this trunk."

Evelyn reached down and lifted the lid to find three long boxes inside along with the smaller ones. Each box had one of theirs names on it. Evelyn reached inside and gave out the boxes to her sisters. Jessica opened her biggest box first to find a rapier inside still in its sheath. Pulling it out she saw her name engraved in the hilt along with purple and blue gems. She sat there with the sword in her hands looking it over unable to believe that something like this was hers. Evelyn opened hers next pulling out a cutlass in its sheath. The hilt of her sword was covered in deep and light blue stones along with her name carved into it. Karine was the last to open her box finding a naval short sword inside. The hilt of her sword was decorated with green and red gems and her name. All three women looked at their swords and couldn't believe that their father had actually bought them for them. All three girls forgot about the other three boxes sitting there until Jessica looked down in front of her and saw it. Opening her box she found a simple pistol with only her name on it. Both Karine and Evelyn opened theirs to find pistols similar to hers except for their names. All three women sat there looking at the gifts their father had left them unable to believe that he had gone and thought ahead knowing that they would need them. Evelyn had been worried at first that going out into the sea without anything to protect them might not be safe but she did not want to buy anything at the market. Looking back into the trunk there was plenty of ammunition that they would need for their journey. This would make it easier on them, now if only they were all skilled in using them they would be set. Then she remembered something.

"Kary didn't Dad teach ye how to shoot a pistol and battle with a sword?" Evelyn asked.

"He did…" Karine's voice trailed off.

Karine did in fact know how to use both the sword and the pistol her father had given them, but this caused her to remember him and it hurt her. She had been so close to their father. All those times when he had wanted them to come outside with him Karine had been the only one. Evelyn preferred to stay inside and help mom while Jessica read her books. Karine had become quite well versed with the sword; in fact, she had actually managed to get Dad on his back once. But there was no way she could teach Evy and Jessica how to use it. It was far too painful for her. But if she did not teach them and they were attacked at sea Evelyn and Jessica would have to be protected rather than helping her. At that moment Karine knew she would have to push all her thoughts about their father into the back of her mind and teach her sisters how to shoot and wield a sword. Jessica looked and sister and knew she was deep in thought on whether or not she could teach her sisters how to defend themselves.

"I will teach ye two everything Dad taught me so that we can all be able to protect ourselves, but ye have to be willing to work with me. " Karine said with a stern look on her face.

Evelyn had only seen this look on Karine's face once before and she knew just by that look she was fighting a lot inside of herself and that she would do anything for her sisters. Both girls nodded and Karine's statement and was ready to take on anything that came their way.

"Alright then we will set sail tomorrow and take a nice little break from this place." Evelyn said as she stood up and place her weapons back into the trunk. "But for now we all need to get some sleep so we can be ready we need to leave as soon as the sun hits the sky in the morning."

"Aye mon captain" Both girls said mocking their older sister as they placed their weapons back in the chest.

Karine closed the chest and took it with her down below and stored it with the rest of the items they had. Making her way back to her room she smiled thinking how much fun it was going to be to get out and away from everything and she would be with her sisters. They had never done anything like this before so starting out on their own meant something to them. Maybe along the way they would learn more about themselves and perhaps meet plenty of new people. Karine hoped that they might even find certain men along the way. They were getting further up in age and none of them had been married or even thought about it so it was high time they did. Karine did not even mind if she married a sailor. She loved being out on the water and wouldn't mind spending her life out here. She felt free and felt as if nothing bad would ever happen. But as you know you can never say those words because something is always bound to happen when those words are said.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Turns

Chapter 3 - Unexpected Turns

Chapter 3 - Unexpected Turns

Sunlight hit Karine's eyes causing her to wake up and look around. It took her a moment to realize where she was and remember what was happening. She got dressed in her new outfit and went above desk to see if anyone else was awake. Jessica could be seen standing at the railing of the bow looking out at the water obviously deep in thought. Karine slowly walked up to her sister and stood next to her. Both sisters stood there for a long time just looking out at the water and wondering what the other was thinking before foot steps were heard behind them. Evelyn looked at her younger sister and noticed just how much they both had grown in just a couple of months. Jessica had started to want to do more things like climb trees with Karine and just get out and lay in the sunshine wasting hours away. Karine on the other hand had calmed down more; she had started doing more around the inside of the house along with everything she had done on the outside. She no longer wore her breeches wherever she went she had actually even made herself a new dress. Even though Evelyn had not seen her in it she knew it was finished and packed away for when Karine would need it. She walked up behind her sisters and wrapped her arms around their shoulders pulling them closer to them as they all stood there looking out.

"Ye know that if we are ever gonna leave we need to do so now," Karine stated, pulling away from her sister's embrace to face her.

"Well ye two were standin' there so I figured I would too," Evelyn responded.

"I'm hungry," Jessica piped in.

"Fine let's go down to the galley and I will make us something," Karine said as she headed down to the galley to start cooking. Their galley wasn't big like all of the other ships but it was enough space for them to cook and eat without having to bump into things. Their father really had made sure that this ship was done right. It fit them all perfectly.

After they had eaten all three women went back on deck and made sure there was nothing else that needed to be done. The house had already been taken care of the day before so there was no need to go back on land. Karine and Jessica picked up the gangplank and untied the rope keeping them held to the dock, while Evelyn went to the wheel to get them on their way when it hit her that they had not decided where in the world they were heading.

"Jessica, Karine come here!" Evelyn yelled. When both women had reached her she pointed to a map lying on a table next to her. "We never picked a place we could actually go."

"Well where ye want to go?" Jessica asked.

"I say we head toward Tortuga and see what is out there, we have never been there not even with father and he traveled there all the time." Karine said while pointing to Tortuga on the map.

"But what if there was some reason why Dad did not take us to Tortuga?"

"Now, Evy, where is your sense of adventure, we have no clue where we are going and Tortuga is a place where we can go to restock our supplies which you know that we are going to need." Something in Karine was telling her that Tortuga was somewhere that they needed to go, so she was trying really hard to get Evelyn to agree.

"Tortuga always sounds like so much fun with all the stories I have read." Jessica added, her curiosity now piqued with the idea of going to Tortuga.

"All right, fine, we will head to Tortuga. Map out our path, Jessica, and I will get us there, and in the meantime you and Karine can start practicing. I will soon have you take over so that I can practice." Evelyn said with that look on her face that made both women not want to disagree with her. Whenever Evelyn gave that look it was the same one Mom gave them when they got in trouble. Jessica saw so much of Mom in Evelyn that it wasn't funny. Karine, however, looked more like Dad with her height and her hair. Jessica was an even mix of both parents. She had their mother's hair and their father height. Normally the children would get their personalities from their parents, but each woman seemed to develop their own. Karine was more of the go and get them type who was always ready for anything, while Evelyn on the other had was more grounded; she was the stable one that was always around when you needed her, and Jessica was always the brains behind everything; if there was something that needed to be figured out she was also able to.

Jessica stood leaning over a map with a compass in her hand mapping out the path that they needed to take in order to get to Tortuga safely. The trip to Tortuga would not be an easy one since the only really useful map Jessica could find was over ten years old. Jessica sighed as she finally managed to map out their course and she pointed it out to Evelyn.

"This map is old but I got us a course that will get us there eventually."

"Jess are ye sure this is the right direction, I do not mean to question ye on what ye know I'm just making sure is all." Evelyn said as she looked at the map.

"All right now ye have set our course, so now ye are mine and we are goin' to practice until I is satisfied that I know what ye are doin'." Karine said as she walked up behind Jessica and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Evelyn down to the main part of the deck where they would have more room.

"Oy, fine; Evelyn, if ye need me holler for me." Jessica struggled to get out as Karine tried to drag her away.

Karine stood in front of Jessica with her sword in hand waiting for her sister to get ready. Jessica looked just a tad bit nervous to have the sword in hand.

"It's okay, the sword is not gonna bite ye, it's your opponent that you have to worry about." Karine stated as she charged forward at Jessica.

"Ye aren't playin' fair!" Jessica said while sidestepping quickly to avoid her charging sister.

"I am not supposed to be playin' fair ye ninny now stand still and defend ye'self."

Karine went running towards her sister and this time she stood still and met Karine's sword with hers. Jessica had more strength than Karine had thought she had. If Jessica knew how she could have easily fought her off and pushed her away.

"Bring ye arm up just a bit; you want to meet my sword with yours, but ye also want to be able to push me away." Karine said while putting more force and pushing Jessica away.

Karine was ready to charge at Jessica again when Jessica came swinging at her so she had to raise her sword to block her sister.

"Wonderful, now do it again!" Karine said bracing herself for her sister's charge.

"Aye."

Jessica ran towards Karine but however did not collide with her instead Karine stepped sideways so Jessica had to stop before she hit the wall.

"Why did ye move?" Jessica asked while turning to face her sister.

"If ye are gonna learn to fight ye might as well learn to chase," Karine said while running to another part of the deck. Jessica ran after her sister, catching her near one of the railings. Karine jumped on top of the railing to avoid a blow Jessica was about to give. Karine swung her sword down, trapping Jessica's sword on the railing as she hopped down beside her. Jessica pulled on her sword, breaking it free and blocked a blow Karine was delivering. Jessica copied the stunt her sister had done by hopping up on the railing and swinging her sword her sister's way. Karine hopped on top of the railing in front of Jessica, swinging her sword at her, trying to get her sister to strike back. Jessica slowly backed up until she noticed she was running out of railing. Turning to face her sister Jessica swung her sword and met her sisters and managed to push her off of the railing.

"Oy where did ye learn that move?" Karine said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I dunno, it just hit me." Jessica stated causing Karine to shake her head as she swung at her sister again. Jessica jumped off the railing only to land back on it again.

"Ye come down here and fight me," Karine said, stepping a few steps away from Jessica making sure she could not reach her from where she was. Smirking Jessica hopped down from the railing and swung her sword at her sister.

"Ye really are getting good ye know." Karine said pushing her sisters sword away again.

"Thank ye very much."

Karine and Jessica continued to challenge one another for a good part of the day. They had used several different parts of the deck including a few barrels, and table and even the railing that was on the side of the ship. Karine was really testing her sister to see just what she could do and dish out. Evelyn stood at the ships wheel watching the whole battle and taking in every move that they were doing. She figured that they would all come in handy for when she was out there battling Karine. Some of the moves they did made her a little nervous to the point where she wanted to tell them to knock it off, but she knew that Karine knew what she was doing and Jessica needed to learn it so she could defend herself and their ship. Evelyn stood there watching them the whole time they were battling; she actually enjoyed watching her sisters down there having fun and practicing at the same time. Dark clouds were rolling in above them and Evelyn was too busy watching her sisters to notice them until a raindrop landed on her hand. Looking up at the sky she noticed that the clouds were in fact not just rain; it was a full-fledged storm brewing and they were smack dab in the middle of it now. Evelyn was waiting for the bottom to fall out of it any minute.

"Oy down there, quit ye dancing and bring down the sails. We got a storm brewin' and we ain't prepared for it." Evelyn yelled while looking out at the horizon to see if there was a bit of light sky out there. She was disappointed though when all she could see was the dark cloud as far as she looked.

"Aye captain Evy, we will handle it, ye stay where ye are," Karine said as she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't ye glad we are in breeches now since we gotta climb the rigging and beat the storm?"

"Aye Jess, but the question is, will we beat the storm?" Karine quickly climbed the rigging leading to the mast of the ship to un-secure the mainsail and pull it up to safely attach it to the mast. Jessica climbed higher and secured a smaller sail to its part of the mast. Both women climbed back down and ran towards their sister. By the time the sails were secure and all three were at the wheel it was pouring down rain to where they could barely see. Evelyn was having a hard time keeping a hold of the wheel so both Karine and Jessica grabbed hold to help her hold it steady. All three women knew that this was going to be a long night if this storm did not let up soon. The rain continued to bash them and the wind picked up where they thought they might be carried away. Karine broke away from the wheel long enough to secure lifelines around all three of their waists and secure it to the steering wheel column, tying them tight so as to make sure that they did not come loose. Karine grabbed back a hold of the wheel just as the wind picked up again.

Hours seemed to have passed since the storm started and the women could tell that the storm was starting to let up some. The winds had started to die down to where the women were able to see farther. Off in the distance the women could see a ship sitting oddly still in the water. As the rain let up some the girls had traveled closer to it to tell that the ship in fact had been damaged by the storm and looked as if it was going to sink. All of a sudden the water next to the sinking ship started to churn and a mainmast was starting to come out of the water. Sooner than they could think the whole ship was above the water and heading closer to the injured ship. Jessica had actually read about the ship that she saw in front of her. The ship in front of them was the Flying Dutchman and was captained by none other the Davy Jones. He was known as the devil of the sea; he was charged with the job of taking souls over to the other side many years ago but he had got a little away from those ways and more on his own path of making many different deals with pirates and sailors that sailed the ocean. He was not the type of man you wanted to run into.

The girls watched in horror as the ship slowly sank into the ocean and the Flying Dutchman sank back under the water. There was no wondering what had happened to the poor people on that ship. Many of them died and probably a few joined Davy Jones crew. It seemed though after both ships had gone under the water that the storm just vanished. Jessica knew that Jones had no power over the storm but it was just odd that it all happened that way. All three women stood there dripping wet just staring at the spot where both ships were.

Karine knew a little about what had happened in front of them, that she had thankfully learned from their father, but Evelyn however knew nothing at all.

"What was that?" She asked still staring at the spot.

"I will explain it all to ye while we go and change our clothes and get out of these wet ones. Karine why don't we drop anchor and stay here for tonight; we all three need to get some rest and one of us can get up and take the first watch," Jessica stated, turning to walk towards their cabins. Evelyn helped Karine lower the anchor and then both women followed Jessica so that they could be caught up on everything that just happened. What the women had seen that night was something that many sailors and pirates fear to have happen. It was not often you got to see the Flying Dutchman and live to tell about it. The women had a long way to go still before they reached Tortuga and it was not going to be an easy one if they had to continue to battle storms like that one.


	4. Chapter 4 Utter Boredom

Chapter 4 – Utter Boredom

Chapter 4 – Utter Boredom

That morning the skies were a light shade of blue with just a few clouds in it. Karine walked out onto the deck to see if the others were up. The three women had been on the ship for two weeks now and each day seemed to be the same. They did the same thing every day with the exception of one major storm. And even though in that storm they had a little excitement it did not make up for the lack of it for the other days. The only thing Karine had to look forward to everyday was training with Jessica. She had become quite skilled with her sword. Karine only hoped that Jessica would be skilled enough with it to be able to fend off any pirate that came her way. Karine looked out over the horizon and wondered what they might encounter along their voyage.

"Ye know, Karine, if you keep staring out there ye might actually see something"

"Aye Evelyn but as to what will I see is the question." Karine stated while smiling at her older sister.

"I know what ye will find, Karine."

And what pray tell would that be Jessica?"

"She will find some rough and tough pirate that will just sweep her off her feet and we will never see her again." Jessica said sarcastically.

"How do ye know what will happen?" Karine said putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't but why would it matter. It's your idea we are here. We haven't seen land in two weeks because ye made the suggestion that we needed to get away."

"And ye agreed with me." Karine stepped closer to Jessica and crossed her arms.

"Now ye know ye really shouldn't be fightin. We all agreed to be out here and it makes no sense to be fightin about it. Don't make me get in the middle of it." Evelyn said as she tried to stop her sisters from fighting.

Karine stood there and glared at her younger sister waiting for her to back down. Jessica watched her sister to see if she would show any emotion at all about their argument. Neither girl looked as if they were going to back down.

"Ye know what if ye are so mad at me then ye can take it out in a duel. I challenge ye to a duel and we will see who wins this one. First one on their back is the loser. Agreed?" Karine stuck out her hand for her sister to shake it.

"Now wait just a min…" Evelyn started to say.

"Agreed" Jessica said as she reached for her sword on her hip.

Both women stared at the other waiting for her to make the first move. Each one looking only into the others eyes to look for any sign of if she was going to move. Evelyn had moved out of the way of them but was still in the background protesting the whole thing, but neither woman had heard her as Jessica charged at her sister with her sword raised.

The clash of metal could be heard as their swords met. Each woman pushed harder to try and push the other woman away. Finally after a few seconds Karine was able to push Jessica off and away from her. Jessica caught her balance in time to block Karine's blow from her sword. Determination could be seen on each of their faces as their swords met with each blow. Jessica would swing to left causing Karine to have to block her while Karine would swing from above causing Jessica to have to back away and block her. Each woman's skill was seen in the way she handled her sword. When it came to a sword fight both were a match for each other. Each woman showed a different skill to block the other. Jessica has learned a lot from her older sister and was showing it in this fight. It was a shame the only reason they were fighting was to see which one was better. Jessica had started to stumble a little now and Karine breathed heavy, but they still continued to swing their swords at each other. From another ship it looked as if the two were dancing the way that they moved around the ship. All of a sudden Karine stopped glaring at her sister and in fact smiled at her. Jessica saw her sister smile and stopped her advance on her.

"Ye really have gotten good ye know" Karine said as she lowered her sword.

Jessica raised her eyebrow and lowered her sword as she said, "Why have ye stopped attackin me?"

"Because I realized just how we are both bein ninnies."

Evelyn walked over to both women and smacked them on the back of the head. "Now if ye ever think of pullin somethin stupid like that again I will throw ye both for a swim, understand?"

Both women rubbed the back of their heads and nodded to their older sister.

"Ye know what Evy that is an idea" Karine said as she walked over to the rail and tossed the ladder over the side. "Are ye up for a swim?"

Jessica smiled and Evelyn walked toward the front of the ship.

"Aye Karine we both are but lets drop anchor and swim close to the ship" Evelyn said as she lowered the anchor.

Karine threw off her coat and her boots and dove right over the side of the boat. Jessica ran to the edge to see her sister come above the water and motion for her to follow. Both Evelyn and Jessica took off their coats and boots and dove over the edge of the ship. This gave all three women the chance to do something different and enjoy every minute of it.

Swimming in the ocean was quite refreshing compared to the hard work done above on deck. Swimming all around the women were dozens of fish in almost every color imaginable. It took them only a little while for their eyes to get used to the salty water so that they were able to see. And once they could see the fun could really begin. Jessica and Karine got to see their oldest sister swimming around and enjoying it all like she was a young girl again and this sparked both of them to start a race over to her. And before they know it they both had become sidetracked with something. Jessica had gone to the surface and swim on top for a while, while Karine had resurfaced and dove back under to explore more.

Under the water Karine felt peaceful again. She was able to feel free and as if nothing was holding her back. She really did enjoy feeling this freedom, until Evelyn swam under the water and pulled on her foot to pull her back to the boat. The women had been swum in the ocean for several hours and the sun was going down. Karine's head came back above the water and she sighed to herself as she followed her sister back onboard their ship. Once aboard the ship all three women just stood there and tried to wring out their clothes.

"This is never goin to work," Jessica said as she waved her leg into the air trying to shake water from it.

"Aye, I'm soaked to the bone." Karine stated while waddling around the deck.

"We just need to get out of these clothes completely and lay them out to dry for tomorrow." Evelyn said as she wrung her hair out.

"Aye but what do we change into, Evelyn?" Jessica said as she started to head below deck to their cabins.

"What else is there to change into but our dresses, we did not pack anything else except these darn thins!" Said Karine as she tried aimlessly to get the water out of her hair.

"Aye we will look odd, but we have nuthin else to wear and I'll be damned if I let the two of ye run around in your under things!" Evelyn stated as she follower her youngest sister to the cabins below.

"Awe Evelyn, Ye never let us have any fun do ye?" Karine teased her sister.

"No, I do not now go get in them dresses before I make ye!" Evelyn said as she pushed her sisters down the hallway towards their rooms.

Even though Jessica didn't like being in the dress, she would rather have Evelyn in a good mood than a bad one, so she put the dress on a toughed it out. Karine on the other hand stood in front of her trunk and looked at the dresses she had to put on. Running her fingers of the fabric of on dress she smiled to herself and pulled out a different dress. Jessica and Karine came out of their rooms and laughed as they save they were both adjusting their dresses as if they were uncomfortable. Still laughing they walked out onto the deck and saw Evelyn staring up at the darkening sky. Both women smiled and lay down on each side of her and stared up at the sky.

"Jessica do you know all of the stars up there?"

"No Karine, But I am still learning as more are discovered."

"I want to learn, will you teach me?" Karine said as she looked over to her sister.

Jessica smiled and started to point out just some of the constellations that she could see so far. And after a while Evelyn got up and raised the anchor and took hold of the wheel, while her sisters lay there on the deck ad talked about the stars. Evelyn walked away from the wheel long enough to see that both her sister had fallen asleep on the deck, so she covered them both with a blanket and returned back to the wheel for the rest of the night.

The next morning both women woke up stiff after having slept on the deck all night. Jessica rolled over and took the blanket with her in order to try to fall back asleep. Karine smiled and just stood up to try and stretch her aching back. She smiled again and heard a strange noise behind her as her back had once again popped. Evelyn had been standing behind her sister and had winced when she heard Karine's back pop. That sound had always driven her insane. Karine turned around to see Evelyn back to her normal smiling self.

"Ya know I sometimes think ye do that just to get on my nerves." Evelyn said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No Evy why would I go and do such a mean thing like that" Stated Karine as she threw her arms around her sister's neck pulling her into a hug. Karine smiled again as she could feel Evelyn wince, which meant that Jessica had stood up and popped as well.

"No I know ye did that one on purpose." Evelyn said as she stared at her younger sister.

Jessica looked over at Evelyn and pouted. "Now that's not very fair of ye."

"It is fair when I know ye did it."

Karine tightened her grip on her sister so that she could not get away from her. "I have an excellent idea!"

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Evelyn said as she tried to get out of her sisters grasp.

"I will go and cook breakfast, Jessica will come and watch so that she knows how to next time and Evelyn you can steer and then after breakfast I will take over so that the two of ye will finally learn how to fight."

Both sisters wanted to argue that fact but Karine had already let go of Evelyn and started to drag Jessica down to the galley with her. After finally succeeding to get Jessica down in the kitchen, Karine looked about to see what it was for her to cook. Their kitchen on the ship was simple but it was just what they needed. There was a prep table and an open stove for them to prepare and cook their food on. However their food was beginning to not look as well as it had. Karine had made sure that they had plenty of spices on hand to cover up the fact that their supplies were going bad. Thankfully she knew how to make a certain type of bread so that at least they would have that. There wasn't any butter anymore so they used a broth with it and Karine had thrown in a few vegetables and pieces of salt beef to give it some flavor.

"Ya know this cookin thing really ain't that hard." Jessica said as she ladled some of the soup into the bowls and placed the bread in it.

"It will get harder unless we can make port before Tortuga." Karine said as she looked at their food they had left.

Normally on a ship after two weeks the food would begin to run out faster. But it just seemed the women's luck that their food was taking longer. Even though they had run out of some things they still had enough salt meat and bread to last. And the water was fine as long as it was in a broth. Karine hoped that they would run into an island before they reached Tortuga so that they could replenish their food supplies. Both women walked out on deck to eat since it was so nice outside, plus Evelyn needed to be able to eat hers.

"Ya know I'm gonna miss your cookin ya know." Evelyn said as she cleaned her bowl with her last bit of bread.

"Now Evelyn, Jessica will learn soon enough and she will be able to give me a run for me money." Karine said as she took her bowl and Evelyn's to take them and clean them. Jessica got up and follower her down to the kitchen. "Soon ye will be able to do the cookin and I can sit on my arse maybe." Karine winked at her sister letting her know that she was playing with her.

"Like I will let ye sit on your arse!" Jessica said and threw a towel at her sister hitting her in the shoulder.

"Save your energy for up there ye have more training to do." Karine said as they finished the dishes and headed back up on deck.

Jessica came on deck behind Karine after making a quick trip down to the hold to retrieve the trunk with the swords in it. Thankfully the trunk was not heavy or either that or she had gotten stronger. Jessica opened the trunk and went to hand Karine her sword.

"I won't be needin that," Karine said as she crossed her arms.

"Ye can't fight me without a sword." Jessica said

"I can't if I was doin the fightin, which I am not." Karine smiled "Evelyn will be fightin you today."

"Ye can't make me fight her." Evelyn said looking to her younger sister

"Aye I can't make you but I can tell ye that will be the only good way for ye to learn is against her because my sword will not battle with yours. Mine will over power it if I am not careful so she needs to battle you."

Evelyn sighed and picked up her box out of the trunk and opened it to pull out her sword. Karine knew this would turn out to be an interesting duel, because Jessica had become skilled and Evelyn was never a fighter. She knew she had made the right decision though so she did not worry.

She took over the wheel so that Evelyn could go down on the deck to practice. It was interesting to watch how Evelyn handled the sword. She looked at it as if it was not part of her arm but when she moved it in the air it matched her so perfectly. There was only one difference to their fight from Jessica and Karine's. Both Evelyn and Jessica had on their dresses and were not able to climb about like they wanted to. Jessica took her stance in front of her sister and readied herself to attack. There was no way she was going to take it easy on her.

"Are ye ready?" asked Jessica

"Aye lets go"

Jessica charged at her sister and just simply stepped out of her way. Jessica turned to face her sister just as Evelyn had swung her sword. Thankfully Evelyn missed, but it did not erase the look on Jessica's face. Jessica turned and swung her sword at Evelyn causing her to back up against the rail. Evelyn turned her head to see what was behind her before she hitched up the bottom of her dress and jumped on top of the railing.

"Ye get down here!" Jessica yelled while lowering her sword.

"Make me!" Evelyn said swinging her sword at her sister again.

Karine smiles to her self as Evelyn copies every one of her moves that she had been training Jessica with. "She must have been watchin us the whole time"

Evelyn had been watching each battle to see just exactly what they were doing, so that when it came time for her to duel she would be more ready than expected. The only downside to it all was she had not actually done the moves. This was all very new to her and she loved every minute of it. Karine could not help pay more attention to their battle rather than taking care of the wheel. She really did enjoy watching them dance around the deck. It was the hottest part of the day and her two sisters were on the deck in their long dresses dueling with swords. The only thing left for them to be taught was how to shoot a pistol. Karine would wait until they had more empty bottles before she had them take aim at those. She felt better knowing that her sisters could start to take care of themselves.

She knew one day they might not all be together so she wanted to make sure they could fend for themselves and she would be able to relax about it. Evelyn was very headstrong yet she had a shy side to her so not many got to see the headstrong side, While Jessica was too stubborn to admit her heart was bigger than all the rest. Karine only wanted them to be taken care of so that her stubborn self would be able to let her soft side take over. Karine very rarely showed this side except to her sisters. She once had even hit a boy because he was being mean to her. Evelyn had never hit a guy and as far as Karine knew Jessica had not either.

Karine drew herself out of her thoughts long enough to see both her sisters sit down on the deck. Evelyn eventually fell over to lie on her back and Jessica was leaning against a barrel on deck.

"Oy! Are ye two done yet?" Karine yelled across the deck to them.

Both women were panting and were unable to answer her so Evelyn just waved her arm in the air for Karine to shut up. Jessica placed a hand in the air as well but her fingers were in the shape of a gun that was aimed at Karine. Karine only smiled, as she knew that this would be another one of those long processes that maybe should not be done in the hottest part of the day.

Karine stood at the wheel as her sisters breathing slowed down and evened out. She looked over to see that both her sisters had fallen asleep and instead of leaning on the barrel Jessica had fallen over and was now lying on the deck just like Evelyn. Looking toward the sky Karine could tell it was late afternoon and she was in for a long night. Somehow she did not mind. She was getting a little hungry and she was sure that her sisters would be as well when they woke up from their nap. She would not dare to wake them up now seeing as they don't like it. She would just let them sleep and hope that they woke up soon. And if not then it would be a late dinner for them all, and oddly enough Karine did not mind it. She felt like she fit in on this ship and being behind the wheel made everything seem perfect. She could spend her life out here and little did she know she just might end up doing that. In fact they all might be doing that.


	5. Chapter 5 Bloody Pilots

Chapter 5 Bloody Pilots

Chapter 5 Bloody Pilots

Evelyn arose that morning stiff as a board, from not only dueling her sister but from sleeping on the deck of the ship. She glanced over to see Jessica still fast asleep so she nudged her to get her to wake up.

"humm.." Jessica grumbled and rolled over in the opposite direction.

Evelyn did not like this response so she stood up and nudged Jessica with her boot this time thing it might get her up. Jessica grumbled and continued to lie there. Evelyn getting an idea smiled and reached down and grabbed Jessica's hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Oy, what in the hell did ye do that for?" Jessica stood there trying to get her balance.

"To get ye off your lazy arse." Evelyn said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Jessica continued to glare at Evelyn, while it did not seem to faze Evelyn since she looked towards the wheel to see Karine standing there with a smile on her face. It was clear that Karine had seen the whole thing and had loved every minute of it. It was also clear by Karine's face that she had been awake all night and had not even dozed off. Evelyn walked towards her sister with a look of concern.

"Ye get any sleep?"

"Not unless ye wanted the ship to sail off course."

"Aye then I will take that as a no." Evelyn smiled. "Well then I will take over while ye go and get some sleep."

"Aye, captain" Karine let her sister have the wheel as she headed blow deck to get some sleep.

Jessica had also gone below deck to the galley to see what she could try and make for the three of them to eat. Evelyn took this time alone to let her mind wonder. She wondered what they would do once they reached Tortuga and whom they would meet. She wondered if they might split up and go their separate ways. She allowed her arms to go on autopilot as her mind wondered; she even became so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice Jessica come back on deck with food for the two of them to eat.

"Oy is anyone home?" This caused Evelyn to snap back to reality. "Please tell me ye noticed the bit of green land that we are headed for."

Off in the distance you could see land that would take them two days to reach at the rate they were going. Evelyn looked to where Jessica was talking about and yelled for joy. This caused Karine to sit straight up right in bed even though she was below deck she could still hear Evelyn's scream. Running back on deck Karine had her sword drawn and ready for anything.

"What in the hell did ye scream for?"

"Karine look there is land, and we should make it in about two days." Evelyn said as she pointed in the direction of the island. "It isn't Tortuga though."

"And it is no where on any of the maps Karine." Jessica said as she looked up from her maps.

"Then I say we head for this island not only to see what it is, but to restock on our supplies if we can. We need some fresh water and I am sure that there is water on that island and there is bound to be fruit and all that we can eat and pack aboard the ship." Karine looked excited as she looked towards the new island.

"I should plot it on our maps to so that we know that it is there for future use." Jessica said as she stood over the maps with her compass.

The wind was beginning to pick up, as if it knew that the girls wanted to get to the island as soon as possible.

"By the looks of the wind we just might get there sooner than expected and just in case I want the two of ye to practice again so that I can feel better like you are ok to be on your own on the island."

"Aye, but after you eat something." Evelyn said as she pointed to the food that Jessica had brought up.

Karine sighed and sat down to eat. She did not realize how hungry she was until she started eating. Evelyn looked at Karine and smiled. She knew her sister was hungry and no matter how stubborn she wanted to be she still had to listen to someone. Karine finished eating and stood up ready to take the wheel.

"I suggest that you and Jessica go and change into your other clothes seeing as how those dresses will not suit you well on the island." Karine stated as she took the wheel from Evelyn.

Both Evelyn and Jessica went below to change and came back up in the clothes that Evelyn has bought them when they first set sail. Jessica raised her sword first to her sister and waited for Evelyn to react. A clash of metal was heard as Evelyn brought her sword up to meet Jessica's. Evelyn smiled as she saw her sister step back in order to gain her balance. Karine watched from above at the wheel and occasionally shouted out a step or two. It was plain to see that both sisters' had learned a lot while they had been on their voyage. Karine watched as Jessica brought her sword through the air, which caused Evelyn to duck to the left. Evelyn swung her sword to her right causing Jessica to block it. Both women continued to dance around the deck as the clash of metal was heard.

Evelyn paused a moment to push a strand of hair out of her face and then swung her sword at Jessica again.

"There will not be a moment for ye to fix your hair in battle ye know?" Karine yelled down to the two of them.

This caused both women to stop and place their hands on their hips. "What? I am just reminding ye that in battle there is not a moment to make sure you look good, the only thing on ye mind should be the fact that ye want to live."

Evelyn took advantage of the moment and swung her sword at Jessica, causing her to duck. Jessica only glared at her sister, seeing as how she knew that she should not have gotten distracted, and continued to fight her. Evelyn's moves started to get more graceful as she took her time when fighting Jessica. She would spin around once and bring her sword only inches away from meeting Jessica's and then switch direction and raise the sword up high. Evelyn was giving Jessica quite the challenge and Karine was enjoying every bit of it.

Watching her sisters practice only reminded her of how little they actually knew about what they were getting into. There was so much more to learn that neither of their parents had taught them. Karine had to figure out a way for them to be safe before it drove her crazier than she already was. Karine watched Jessica and Evelyn battle for a good amount of the day until the sun was high into the sky. Both Evelyn and Jessica were out of breath and completely worn out again. Karine left the wheel long enough to get both of them some broth since their water was not safe to drink by itself.

"I think we all need to save our strength after this. There is no telling what we will encounter upon that island." Karine said after she took the two empty cups from her sisters.

"Ye are right, so Karine what do ye think will be on the island?" Jessica said as she placed her sword back in its hilt upon her hip.

"Ye know Jessica I really am not sure what we will find, but I do know that we need to find fresh water and fruit so that we can eat."

"Maybe some strawberries?" Evelyn smiled.

Karine only shook her head and walked to the bow of the ship. From there she could see the island closer. There really was no telling what in the world was on that island and Karine didn't like it. She got this odd feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. A few weeks ago they had seen Davy Jones Ship out in the water and now they are approaching an island that is not on any of Jessica's maps. But there was no way that they would make it much farther without fresh supplies, so they had to stop no matter what. There was just a days travel left and then they would drop anchor and take the dingy out to the shore. After that who knows what will happen. By this time tomorrow they would be ready to leave the ship but until then they just had to wait. In order to pass the time Karine decided to leave the bow and head below decks to start preparing dinner and to also prepare thing for tomorrow.

After a few hours Karine came back on deck with two bowls in her hands. Since she had eaten while she cooked she was able to take the wheel while they ate.

"Oy, soup again?" Jessica sighed as she took the bowl.

Karine just rolled her eyes and handed the other bowl to Evelyn and took hold of the wheel.

"I shall take the watch tonight Karine so that ye can get some rest."

"Thank ye Evelyn, but are ye sure?"

"Aye, woman ye haven't slept well in several days let me worry about ye for once."

Karine smiled and nodded as she gave in to her older sister. Evelyn always had this way about her where when she was worried about Karine or Jessica she would turn all motherly and tell them what to do. Even though it got on Jessica's nerves Karine actually enjoyed it. It meant that she no longer had to worry and could relax a bit.

After Evelyn had finished she took the wheel from Karine allowing her to rest. Karine rested against the rail of the ship not wanting to go below deck yet. Sitting on the ship with her sisters and watching the sun go down reminded her of the days where they did not have a care in the world. Karine and Jessica always were getting into some kind of trouble and Evelyn would have to bail them out. All three sisters could be seen laughing as they remembered the days when they were younger.

"Do ye remember when Evelyn finally decided to climb that tree with us Karine?"

"Aye, and it was funny too!" Karine said as she tried not to laugh.

"Hey now we do not need to talk about that!" Evelyn glared at her sisters but still kept a smile on her face.

"Ye ripped your dress and had to have Karine sew it for ye so that mom wouldn't get mad."

All three girls laughed at that thought seeing as how it did not matter that Karine fixed the dress cause their mom still found out anyways and made them stay inside for three days after that. Jessica finally stood up to go and wash their dinner dishes so that they would be clean for tomorrow morning. When she came back she saw Evelyn smiling as she nodded towards Karine. Karine was leaning against the rail fast asleep. Jessica walked over and knelt beside Karine and nudged her softly. Karine slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Come lets get ye to bed." Jessica helped Karine up and draped an arm across Karine's shoulders. Both girls went below decks to get some sleep while Evelyn stayed awake and took control of the ship.

"Oy!! Get your lazy arses out here and get ready to make land!!" Evelyn yelled from her place behind the wheel. Both Jessica and Karine came flying upon deck. Jessica was in the process of tying back her hair and Karine was trying to put on her boot. Both girls were dressed in their breeches and coats. Karine went over and started to free the dingy while Jessica dropped the anchor of the ship. Once the ship had stopped Evelyn let go of the wheel to fasten her sword to her hip.

"Evelyn ye gonna change out of that dress?"

"No, not enough time. Besides I'm too impatient in order to see what be on that island."

"Fine soot yeself." Karine said as she dropped the dingy into the water.

All three girls climbed down the rope ladder on the side of the ship and into the dingy still attached to the side of the ship. After all three were seated inside Karine untied the rope and pushed them away from their ship. Karine and Jessica worked together to row their raft to the shoreline while Evelyn took the chance to close her eyes and rest. Upon reaching the shore it took all three girls to pull the raft into the sand so that it would not float away.

"Now do we want to work together in gathering up the items that we need or shall we go separate way?" Karine said as she managed to gain her land legs again.

"I say separate but stick as close to the shore line as you can." Evelyn said as she placed a hand on Karine shoulders to steady herself.

"That's fine by me lets meet back here before noon." Said Jessica as she looked towards the sky to see just how long they would have before noon.

"Good that gives us several hours in order to gather up anything that we need." Karine stated "And if ye get into trouble fire off one shot with your pistol into the air and we will come running."

All three girls headed off in separate directions. Evelyn followed a path leading into the island, Karine went to the left of the island, and Jessica to the right. Karine managed to find a banana tree and climbed to the top and threw a couple bunches down to the ground. On the other side of the island Jessica was picking up coconuts and taking them back to the boat. Both Karine and Jessica ended up meeting up at the dingy at the same time. Karine threw in the bananas she found and Jessica threw in the coconuts. Both girls had also found water so they placed the small barrels that they had filled into the boat as well. Before they had time to go back and gather more supplies they heard the click from a gun being readied.

"Get into your boat and sailed back to your damn ship or a I end her life now."


	6. Chapter 6 A Lost Sister

Chapter 6: A Lost Sister

Both Karine and Evelyn turned around to see a man with dark brown hair to just about his ears, holding their sister by the arm and with his other hand he is pointing a gun at her. Instinctively Both Karine and Jessica place their hands on their pistols ready to draw them.

"I mean it, Get your arse's back on your ship and leave now."

"I am not leaving without my sister, ye idiot." Karine said as she widened her stance to brace herself for whatever came up next.

Next to her Jessica was glaring at the man and the rest of his men, just daring them to do something.

"Your sister shall stay here with me and you two will leave on your ship." The man tightened his grip on Evelyn's arm causing her to wince in pain. The few men standing behind him raised their pistols and aimed them at Karine and Jessica. Karine knew in her head that they could not take on all of these men to save Evelyn, but she knew that if it came down to it she would do whatever she could to save her. The same thoughts were going through Jessica's mind as well as they braced themselves for what ever happened next.

"Who are ye to demand that my sister shall stay here and we are to go?" Karine said as she pulled out her pistols and aimed it at the strange man.

" Fine, if ye must know I am Pirate Lord Captain Peacabo Tursaran, and you are on my island."

Jessica shifted her gaze from Peacabo to his man and back to him. "What do ye mean your island?" She said as she mocked him.

"Meaning I own it now get off." He stated as he broke his glare away from Karine and focused on Jessica.

Karine heard a rustling come from behind them and before she could turn around everything went black.

Karine attempted to open her eyes and shut them because the pain in her head was too much. Slowly she sat up and noticed that the deck was under them. It took only seconds for everything to register in her head what had happened. Despite her pounding headache Karine bounced up off the deck and drew her sword. Only to find out that she was on her ship sailing in the middle of the ocean. Panic struck her instantly as she remembered all that had happened.

She stood rooted to the spot and glanced over the deck to see if she spotted Jessica. Thankfully Jessica had been laying just a few feet away from her and was starting to stir. Karine walked over to her sister and sat down and waited for her to wake up while she rubbed her temples. A few minutes later Jessica slowly sat up as she held the back of her head.

"Karine?"

"I'm right here, does ye head hurt too?"

Karine looked over at Jessica to see a single tear slide down her cheek. In all their years she very rarely saw her younger sister cry and now she was. Karine leaned in close and pulled Jessica into a hug.

"It will be ok "

"We lost her …….. We lost Evy…… How could we loose her?" The tears were now rolling down Jessica's cheeks and it was all Karine could do to fight back the tears she wanted to shed.

"We will find her Jess I promise you that. We will not let that bastard keep our Evy." Karine said as she tightened her hug on Jessica.

Hearing her sister call him a bastard put a smile on her face. "Can we go kick his arse?"

"Aye, lets."

Karine stood up and offered her hand to help Jessica up. Both girls walked over to the wheel of the ship to try and figure out just where in the hell they were. The table where all the maps were laid out was all messed up. A couple of the maps were lying on the deck and one of the maps had been ripped in half. After Both women picked up all the maps and got them order Jessica noticed one map was missing.

"Karine, have ye seen the map I made of the island?"

"No, Jess now that I think about it, the map is missing."

"Shit!" Karine's eyes grew wide at hearing her sister cuss.

"Jessica, what the blazes has gotten into ye?"

"That bastard stole our map. Damn him! He took our sister and then took our map telling us how to save her."

Karine clenched her fists. "Damn….."

Evelyn wanted to scream as she saw both her sisters fall to the ground. Those two men snuck up behind them and hit them over the head. She was fueled with rage at she tried to take it out on the one man that she was closest to. Evelyn saw the gun lower to the ground and knew it was her chance. She rammed her elbow into Peacabo's side causing him to let go of her. Evelyn went to run towards her sisters but found herself at sword point.

"My dear you will not be going anywhere." Peacabo walked up to her and grabbed a hold of both her wrists. "Now don't make me bind you, you are far to pretty to be bound like a captive. You look more like a queen when you are unbound, which is what you shall one day be."

Evelyn glared at him as he held her wrists, just daring him to say something else.

"Your sisters will be placed back their ship unharmed and the only thing taken from it was a map showing my island, as long as you come along with me and don't fight." He lowered his hands but still kept Evelyn's wrists in his hands.

Evelyn looked from him to her sisters lying on the ground. She wanted no harm to come to them. Still glaring at him Evelyn straightened her stance and hid all of her emotion.

"You must promise me that no harm shall come to my sisters."

"I promise you and in fact I will make sure that you see that no harm will come to them." He motioned for his men to pick up the sisters and carry them to their ship as Peacabo and Evelyn followed closely behind. And just to make sure Evelyn did not try anything he laid a hand on the small of her back with the pistol held loosely in it. They followed the men onto the ship and she watched at the men laid Karine and Jessica down on the planks of the ship.

Peacabo turned to one of his men and said, "Ready my ship so that we may sail out there with them to see them off." Peacabo then walked toward the helm of the ship toward the ships wheel. Peacabo sifted through the maps that were laid out on the table. Finding what he was looking for he folded one of the maps and placed it into his pocket.

Evelyn feeling compelled to ask him. "What is it ye are taking?"

"The lovely little map your baby sister decided to draw of my island. I can't have them just sailing right back here now can I."

Evelyn fought back a gasp as she realized this man was actually going to take away her only thoughts of escape. He took the only chance of them finding her.

Peacabo noticed her thoughts so he strode over closer to him in order to distract her from them. "My dear, you mustn't let your mind wander to those terrible thoughts. Instead you must think of the wonderful years you are going to have by my side." He ran his hand softly down the side of her face taking her off guard.

"My sister's will find a way to come back here and find me." Evelyn said as she took a step back from him. "And what makes you think I will be by your side?"

"Because you have no other choice."

"My lord your ship is ready and the coast is clear for us to make sail, but are you sure you want to sail out there with us." Peacabo's deputy captain said as he walked toward them.

"Aye, I must make sure that our lovely lady here sees her sisters off to safety."

"Aye captain."

Turning to Evelyn his facial expression changed from a powerful one to almost a seductive one. "Now my dear will you come with me or will I have to take you with me at gun point?"

Evelyn stood there and crossed her arms daring him to point his gun at her.

" I shall take that as a no." Peacabo drew out his gun and pointed it at Evelyn. "I really do not want to harm you my dear but I will shoot at you and them have my healer see that you are fixed up nicely."

Evelyn turned and walked off the ship reluctantly leaving her sisters behind. Peacabo followed close behind her with the gun still in his hand and pointed at the small of her back. Evelyn marched her way all the off of their ship and onto his ship. She then stood there and a waited for another set of his orders.

"How's this?" She said placing both hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Now my love you mustn't look at me like that. It makes it hard for me to control myself. I must always look like a tough captain to my men." He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in close so that he could whisper in her ear. "We wouldn't want my mind to think other wise now would we."

Him being so close to her sent shivers down Evelyn's spine. She places both her hands on his chest and attempted to push him away. Feeling her try and push him away only causes him to pull her closer. "My darling you really shouldn't push me away like that, but if you wish for me to be cold then I shall." He walked toward the helm of the ship and left her standing there rooted to the spot.

"Hoist anchor, release the sails ye dogs lets get theses blasted ships out into some open water."

The same shouts could be heard coming from the other ship as well; as both ships headed out into open water. Peacabo took hold of the ships wheel as Evelyn walked to stand beside him.

"Ye are not really going to just leave my sisters out there are ye?"

"Of course not my love, we shall sail the ship out there, drop their anchor and sail away making sure they stay nice and safe right where I shall place them."

"That is still leaving them out there."

"You can see it as how ever you wish to see it love, but to me it shall be as I said it is."

"Stop calling me that." Evelyn said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stop calling you what love?"

"That!"

"What's that?"

"Stop calling me love, it makes me madder each and every time you say it!" Evelyn uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips.

"You really are beautiful when you're mad. Especially when the wind is blowing your hair behind you like it is now.

This caused Evelyn to get distracted by her hair and reach up and fix it. Peacabo took advantage of this and grabbed her wrist placing it behind her back pulling her closer. "And so easily distracted too. You are perfect my darling, it is a shame you do not feel anything for me."

Evelyn winced and struggled against his grasp. "You have no feelings just lust!" Evelyn said gritting her teeth at him.

"Ah, but how does a hopeless romantic like you not even consider the fact that I fell in love with ye at first sight." Peacabo smiled, as he pulled a little closer, still keeping one hand on the wheel of the ship.

"What makes you think that I am a hopeless romantic?"

"Ah, by the way your eyes change every time I pull you in close, the fact that when I whispered in your ear it sent shivers down your spine, and the fact that you keep coming closer to me rather than being all the way on the other side of the ship."

Evelyn again tried to pull away from him, but found his grasp too much for her to get away from. "You know nothing about me and neither will you find out. I will stop talking to you all together." At this Peacabo realized his grip just enough for her to pull away and turn her back to him.

That's fine with me love, but you will eventually have to say the words I do." He watched her wince as she walked away to go stand at the bow of the ship and wait for this terrible voyage to be over with.

Peacabo placed both hands on the wheel as his deputy captain walked to stand beside him. "Sir, are we out far enough to where the sisters can not find us yet."

"Nay, we need to be as far away as possible."

"Aye sir, but what about Jones?"

"As long as we keep lookout for Jones he can do us no harm."

"Aye sir."

"Jones and I struck a deal long ago and that deal shall stick as long as I obey my side and so does he."

"But ah sir you are no longer obeying your side of the bargain."

"I will soon enough as long as we get this other blasted ship out to see."

"Are you sure keeping the other sister is worth it, why not just keep them all and let two of your other men, maybe even myself have the others?"

"Because with the other two sisters gone her spirit shall be broken and then she shall have to see me as her savior and the person she shall come to love, with her sister there they will only try and escape my island and we can't have that now can we?"

"Ah, captain I am startin to see your logic there."

"Besides if it is wenches, ye all seek then you can simply take one of the ships and bring some back, but mind you to choose carefully time. I really did hated seeing them all having to vanish like last time."

"Aye captain"

"Besides by now ye and I have talked enough to where we have covered enough water to put some distance signal for the other ship to stop and drop anchor. We shall sail over and the pick up the rest of the crew."

"Aye captain."

"Oh and one more thing, would you be so kind and to bring our lovely captain to me."

With that the man turned away and was off to fetch Evelyn for his captain.

Evelyn did not like being so far away from the captain only because all of the crew kept staring at her and giving her all of the looks that made her skin crawl. She forced her gave away from them and out onto the open water. She glanced at the water trying to every thing in her power to draw her attention away from where she was. She shook her head however as she could have sworn she saw something as large as the ship swim just under the surface of the water. Evelyn jumped back away from the railing and bumped into someone.

"My lady, the captain has sent for me to fetch you." Seeing how wide her eyes were caused him to look where she was looking. "Ye look as if ye have seen a ghost."

Evelyn was stumbling for words. "There is something in the water that is no whale and is bigger than this ship."

The deputy captain's eyes widen as he realized that she had seen. "Come we must go to the captain right now."

Both people cleared the deck in now time in order to reach the captain. The deputy reached the captain first, seeing as how Evelyn could not move as fast in her dress.

"Captain!! Jones is close!!"

"Ye must be daft, we would know if Jones was close."

"Aye captain he does know the lady has seen his beast."

Peacabo narrowed his gaze and looked from him to her. "Ye must have been seeing things. What exactly did ye see?"

"I saw something bigger than this blasted ship and it was no whale."

Peacabo looked away from her to out in the distance then back to his deputy. "So Jones has sent his terrible beastie to look out for me and now has gone to tell Jones that I am out in the open water."

"What shall we do captain?"

"Get our men on this ship make sure the other one is stuck, and get us the hell out of here. I intend to keep my deal with Jones."

The deputy ran down to the main deck shouting orders to all of the men and then to the others at the other ship.

"Peacabo, what is that thing and what deal with Jones are you talking about." Evelyn said taking a step closer to him.

"Ah, love there shall be time for me to fill ye in just say by my side and ye shall be fine and don't go near the railing." Peacabo did not look at her however he kept his eyes on the open water. Evelyn took another step closer to him and looked out in the distance where he was looking. Peacabo knew what Jones was capable of and there was no way he was giving in.

His deputy came running back. "Captain we are all set to turn this ship around."

"Turned around she shall be then. Deputy Get Lady Evelyn a chair so that she may sit down I don't want her standing in sight.

"I don't need to sit" Evelyn said looking at him.

He broke his gaze away from the see long enough to look at her. "It is either that or ye go into my cabin where you will stay there until we have reached land again."

Evelyn weighed her options and then turned to the deputy. "I think the chair will work."

"Aye my lady." He ran to find a chair for her.

"Why do you insist on treating me this way."

"Because you are mine and no one including Jones shall have you, so I am keeping you either under lock and key or right here beside me."

"But I have told you that I am not yours."

Peacabo looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Would ye rather be mind or Jones'?"

Before Evelyn could answer a ship shot out of the water next to theirs. This ship was the same ship she had seen weeks ago and belonged to none other than Day Jones himself. Jones' crew was shouting at Peacabo's ship egging them all on. Evelyn moved closer to Peacabo feeling safer the closer she was.

"What happened to keeping with our deal Mister Tursaran?"

The voice coming behind them cause Evelyn to jump and turn around while grabbing Peacabo's arm. Peacabo however calmly just turned to face the man. The man, or what was supposed to look like a man had tentacles growing out of his face, one huge lobster claw for a leg and a crabs leg in place of one of his own. Evelyn was sure had to be standing in front of Davy Jones himself.

"Ah, Jones so nice to see ye again."

"Tursaran ye were supposed to stick to the land for twenty years, it has only been ten. Surely ye have not forgotten what shall happen if ye sailed into the open ocean.

"Ah, ya see Jones I have not forgotten I was merely dropping off some cargo and a ship and then was heading back to land with my lovely new bride here.

Jones looked from Peacabo to Evelyn and raised an eyebrow. "Ye have no bride, why do you lie, this woman is only clinging to ye because she is scared of me." Jones laughed at Peacabo and at the fact that he had tried to trick him. Evelyn had an idea that just might help out the situation even if she didn't like saying it.

"Peacabo is not my husband as of right now; we were going to wait until after this cargo trip was taken care of before we made it official." Evelyn loosened her grip on his arm and placed another one on top of his arm to act possessive.

Jones looked from Evelyn back to Peacabo. "Well Master Tursaran, it seems that you have in fact found yourself a bride. But our deal still is in effect, I shall let ye slide this time but my beat shall follow ye and if ye do not step foot back on land it has orders to take down ye lovely ship and your bride. Jones laughed again and Peacabo. "Congratulations are in order then." Jones then vanished off of the side of the deck.

Evelyn felt herself able to relax now that Jones was gone, but there were still many questions that Peacabo would have to answer. Evelyn looked over as Jones' ship vanished down into the depths of the ocean.

Peacabo let out a sigh and then laughed. "Love ye put on quite a show for old Jones, if ye hadn't we might be in the ocean right now."

"I might have saved your arse with my worse, but if ye think any of them were true then ye are mad." Evelyn said pulling away from him. She was still scared Jones was going to show up but she wasn't going to put on that lovey dovey act anymore. "Ye need to tell me what in the hell all of that is about and why ye aren't supposed to set sail for another ten years."

"Ah my love, as soon as we are back on land I shall fill you in on everything while we are on our way back to my lovely village that you happened to stumble onto the first time." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. "Agreed?"


End file.
